Here at the Rink
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Death City Rollers, artistic skaters and woman's roller derby girls are shocked when seeing the male workers skating on their rink, right before their practice. They weren't skaters? They were workers. Workers strictly. Love and war between these to genders starts hell in the rink. Will the boys get their own roller derby team like they always wanted, or not. Finally UPDATED
1. Dante and Jinger

AH! It is here! My OC story, sorry if it may be a bit bad, I am new to this! This first chapter will be My OC Jinger and SoulReaper888's OC Dante!

Don't Own Soul Eater or the OC's other than Jinger!

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

I watched as a girl with forest green eyes and ginger colored hair pulled up in a messy bun skate into the jammer position on the rink. It was a free skate night and as advertisement are roller derby team asked anyone if they would like to try to take on the position of jammer. The girl raised her hand high when they made the announcement, she slipped into position and whispered a few thing to the other members. She looked like any normal girl if you just took a glance at her, but no there was something deeper in those forest green eyes. I continued to wash the counter over at the food area as the girl flew through the defense.

I dozed off in my own little world for a moment until I heard clapping and cheering, I look up to see the girl standing with a free concession at the food court card.

"What's your name little lady?" Jason the dj asks her.

"Jinger Fox," She...I mean, Jinger says.

"Well, well, tell us about yourself. Have you ever been on a roller derby team before?" Jason asks.

"Well no, but I always loved it. I was a model until I came here when I figured out I was a weapon!" She says and my eyes go wide, I was one of the only people at the academy without a partner, you could say I was a bit... unapproachable.

Things settled down after that and everyone went to back to free skate with the stupid pop music blaring.

I dozed off again until I heard someone speak,

"Earth to food guy, Earth to food guy." I look up and low and behold Jinger stands right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I mumble.

"Ugh for them to change the music!" She groans.

"Well I can't fix that." I reply bluntly.

"No dip sherlock." She snaps.

"Are you just going to stand there." I asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Um I will have a large blue icy." She says and my eyes go wide.

"Well are you sure you will be able to finish it, tiny? I haven't even finished one." I reply.

"Is that a challenge." She asks smirking, something about her made me smile.

"Joe, take over for awhile will ya!" I yell grabbing to large cups and filling them with the cold blue treat.

"Um excuse me miss? Can you answer a few questions for me?" A man asks Jinger, her eyes fill with horror.

"Uh...u-uh..." She stutters.

"She's busy." I say stepping in, the man walks away and her eyes fill with relief.

As I walk out from behind the counter I take in that she is wearing a plain white shirt with a pink tank top under it, denim shorts and long block cable knit socks, her skates still adorn her feet.

"Um you are at a roller rink, where it is sweaty, why hell are you wearing leg warmer things?" I ask.

"You know, that is a really good question!" She laughs and I strangely find myself laughing as well.

I stop abruptly as it sinks in that I am laughing, can I even laugh? I haven't in a long time!

"What's wrong?" Jinger asks.

"Ah..nothing." I say taking another sip.

"I will be back." She says, she picks up her drink, taking it with her as she walks up to the dj booth.

"Probably scared her away." I mutter to myself, I get back up discarding my drink before getting back to work.

I am filling an order for a coke when Narcissistic Cannibal by Korn comes on.

I whip my head to the side to see Jinger with Jason's mic.

"Let's listen to some real music bitches!" She yells before jumping down and rolling back onto the rink.

I chuckle to myself, she really was different. She glides around the rink with her head slightly bobbing up and down, all the snob bitches that come here for free skate are giving her weird looks and groaning about the 'bad music' or so they say.

* * *

I slipped my skunk hat on with the long ears and grabbed my bag and skate's before heading out the door to wait for...oh I never caught his name.

Much to my look he appeared a few minutes later.

"Why did you leave, I thought we had a challenge." I say and he jumps.

"I thought you wouldn't come back!" He says.

"I said I would. I never go back on my word." I say.

"You are a weapon right?" He asks.

"Yeah, longsword. Hey I never caught your name?" I say taking a step closer.

"Dante, meister." He says.

"Ooh we can be partners!" I yell!

"Um you sure you want that, I am not at all an ideal partner." He says looking away.

"Oh that's not true!" I say with true sincerity, he seemed like a nice guy, but he just needed to be brought out of his shell. He wore a black leather jacket, a navy blue and midnight blue camo tank top, grey jeans and black combat boots with straps, his hair was spiked up and was blue at the roots.

"It is too true!" He fights back.

"How bout this, you move in and after one week if you hate it you can leave, deal?" I insist.

"Fine, I don't have much though, a box of clothes and money that's it, I can grab it whenever." He says.

"Sure, you can grab it tonight if you want, don't you have an pictures, memories?" I ask catching up to him as he starts to walk.

"Nope, all burned down last year, I came here to become a meister to get away from the pain." Dante replies looking down, I frown at this statement.

"Well I will go set a few things up at my apartment while you get your stuff, here's my address." I grabbing his hand and writing my address on it.

"Okay see you then." He says and with that he runs off. I watch him get smaller and smaller, I start walking towards my apartment. The guest room I had was navy blue and it had a wardrobe, closet, hamper, shelf, bed with black comforters, and a bedside table with an alarm clock and a black lamp. On the wall there was a painting of the Joshua Tree. My room was the same but forest green walls and on the wall there was a head shot of me when I was a model. I also had a few pictures of my old friends on my wall and a mirror. It was also a mess with bras and clothes all over the place. I made sure I made my bed at least.

* * *

I arrived at the address she wrote on my hand and sighed, what was I getting myself into.

I knocked on the door and Jinger appeared a few seconds later wearing gray sweatpants that hung loosely, very loosely on her hip and her top half was clad in a navy blue t-shirt.

"Come in, your room is on the right, I will leave you to unpack your stuff." Jinger says and leads me to my room.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"17."

"Touche." She says before closing the door to give me privacy.

I sighed and looked around at the room, it was nice and plain, just how I liked it. Over time adding a few band posters and I think this will do. I slip into some black sweatpants and a Metallica tshirt before unpacking my stuff.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would have a partner.

* * *

I hadn't heard anything from Dante in hours so I decided to check on him, I walked into his room and saw that he had showered and was now sleeping. I chuckle to myself before heading to bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and got dressed in a sea foam green sleeveless blouse with an orange tank top under it, my usual denim shorts and black converse. I wore my hair in a loose side braid and applied mascara to my upper and lower lashes and then just some eyeliner on my waterline, I didn't like a lot of makeup since I had to wear so much being a model and all.

Since it was Dante's first full day here I decided to wake him up Jinger style, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it, I took a swig of it before heading into his room.

I approached his bed and at the right second I jumped on him spilling beer all over his face!

He woke up with a jolt which sent me flying off of him and onto the floor.

"What the fuck! Oh shit it is just you, still what the hell." He exclaims and I am just rolling on the floor laughing.

"Haha so funny, come one lets go." He says dryly, he gets up and takes my hand and drags me out of his room and when I am out he closes the door, I continue to giggle.

A few minutes later Dante comes out all ready and grabs his bag before heading out the door.

I scramble from the floor...

"Hey wait for me!" I yell grabbing my bag and running out of the house.

"Why didn't you wait for me!" I pout.

"You seemed busy, by the way I smell like beer now!" He replies.

"Sorry grumpy pants." I say frowning.

"We are staying after school to train." He says and my eyes widen.

"What! I don't want to!" I protest.

"Too bad I am the meister." He says crossing his arms and smirking.

"Well then can I have a piggy back?" I ask with hope.

"No." He says not even glancing at me.

"You were much nicer last night." I mutter.

"I bet being a model you had guys begging to carry you, you can live." Dante says and my eyes go wide as saucers and I stop dead in my tracks.

"No! Being a model sucked, and if guys were all over me I would already have had a partner by now, but nobody ever said yes!" I yell back.

"Oh please I bet your life was paradise as a model!" He yells, now it is a fight.

"No, imagine not able to eat what you want, hang out with friends, have makeup and clothes forced on you! It isn't the kind of thing that people see it as, I was called ugly, fat, worthless, it went on and on! I had almost no friends! I WAS ABUSED FOR GOD'S SAKE! Photographers and my agent, I was broken on the inside and I thought finding a partner would fix that, I was wrong!" I yell, tears streaming down my face. "Every time I got a partner, they quit on me after the first night!" I finish.

"Well then I am just another one TO ADD TO YOUR LIST, FORGET THIS!" Dante yells before running off towards the school.

I punch the brick wall next to me and my knuckles start to bleed. I slide against the wall and start to sob. Transforming my arm into a blade I held up my right wrist and added three cuts to the small garden on my arms. I didn't have anything to cover the cuts so once they stopped bleeding I got up and headed to school.

I fixed my makeup and headed to Stein's class, most days started like this.

"Glad for you to join us, now please take a seat before I dissect you." Stein says and I rush to my seat.

Class was long and boring and when the bell rang I ran to my locker grabbed my skates and ipod before I decided to skate around campus (they are in high school), it was my way of getting away.

There was a small forest path behind the school and I glided down the path, only a few people lingered the path. I have to admit I had never been here before.

It was quite peaceful until I realized why not many kids came here during lunch, the populars. I was new here and not very social, but I did know that the populars knew almost everyone and a bit about them at that.

"Anorexic bitch." One of them coughs as I pass by.

I come to a halt, what did she just say to me?!

"Excuse me?" I snap at her.

"You heard me." She replies.

"What make you think I am anorexic!" I say to her.

"You are sickly skinny!" She says snorting her nose.

"Well you aren't much better, and some people are naturally skinny. You shouldn't go around judging people that are above you." I say.

"Above me, excuse me bitch!?" The girl shrieks.

"You heard me and I don't like to repeat myself." I say with a smirk.

"Well missy what makes you think that we are above you, we are the cheerleaders! Everyone wants to be one of us!" Another girl jumps in.

"Well speaking I am model Jinger Fox, I was a model, dancer, I sang a little, done some commercials, and will be joining a roller derby team. Oh yeah I tried cheer leading, too easy for me." I say and the girls jaw's drop.

"Oh my god, Jinger Fox! I love your work!" The girl says.

"And I don't love you, so good luck getting on my good side." I said before skating off back towards the school.

* * *

School ended not to long after and I headed back to the apartment waiting for when Dante would get here.

While I was waiting I pulled out my keyboard, I started to play Only Hope by Mandy Moore,

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

* * *

I walked to Jinger's apartment to pick up my stuff and right before I knocked on the door I heard music admitting itself from the other side of the door, so kind of Mandy Moore song I think, I though Jinger only liked metal?

As I listened to the lyrics the words 'Only hope' chanted through my head, then it hit me, Jinger needed me as a partner, I was her only hope of somewhat redemption in this world.

When the song ended I knocked on the door and I heard a weak, "I will be there in a moment," from the other side of the door.

Not a second later the door opens and reveals a puffy eyed Jinger, her eyes watered and she motioned for me to come in.

"Get your stuff and get the hell out." She orders but I don't listen, I grab her by the shoulders and I wrap my arms around her thin frame.

"I am so sorry, I was awful to you and I don't deserve it but can I please have another chance at being your partner!?" I plead and I feel her body un-tense and she hugs back.

"Yes." She replies and I feel wet tears on my shirt.

I pick her up and slightly spin her around, I know I liked being alone and living with her I wouldn't get much alone time but I think I could manage, but what exactly am I getting myself into.

* * *

The end for now!

The first 5 chapters will be longer than the other ones, and the won't have much to do with the description of the story, got it?

Keep sending those boys in on my OC Submission doc!

Sorry if the characters didn't match their description perfectly this chapter but once we get to the real plot it will get better

Hope you Enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	2. Kat and Midori

Hello people of the Planet Earth here is the next chapter, introducing Midori and Kat! Midori is a meister and Kat is a weapon! I might not get clothes perfect but I try!

Hope you Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

I walked into class with my chocolate milk in tow, I wore a batman sweatshirt that was large and almost reached the hem of my denim shorts. I look down at my feet and giggle at the cow I drew on the tip of my left converse. I continued to make my way to my seat my short brown hair swishing back and forth. Once I reached my seat I reached back and straightened the big black bow in my hair that held pieces of my hair back. I looked to my side and saw a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

She had a bright green sweater on with denim shorts and bright green converse, she seemed timid but I thought that I could get anyone's crazy side out.

"Hi I am Kat!" I say offering her my hand.

"Hi." The girl replies shyly.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Midori." She replies turning away from me.

"That's a pretty name, do you like ostriches because I love ostriches and chocolate milk!" I say giggling.

"I can tell, you have an ostrich bracelet on and you are holding a bottle of chocolate milk." Midori points out and I look down at my wrist in surprise.

"Wow you are right! I have done sooooo much since breakfast, I counted my chocolate milk stash, ran a marathon, gave a homeless man a sandwhich, ran down the hallway singing the ABC's..." I say trailing off.

"Wait you ran a marathon?" Midori asks.

"No, I didn't but I dreamed I did!" I giggle and Midori giggles too!

I knew it, Midori was just shy at first but once you got to know her she was crazy...LIKE ME!

"Tell me something crazy!" I say grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Back at my old school My friend Emma and I would make up reasons on how she got in jail and became a "parolee,"!" She say and I laugh.

"Okay class let's start, now tell..."Stein babbles on and I sigh picking up my pencil and drawing ostriches in my notebook instead of writing down notes.

After about 10 minutes my friend Jinger walks into class with red puffy eyes and she looks at her feet as she walks.

I see the mysterious dude Dante...I think, look at her with sorrowful eyes.

Then all of a sudden I feel something someone taze me and I shriek and fall down to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Kat is their a problem." Stein says when I sit back up and then it hits me, my chocolate milk spilled! It was now a brown chocolatey mess on the floor.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" I yell horror stricken.

I look up at Stein and he tosses me a chocolate milk from my stash in his mini fridge under his desk.

Class gets out 30 minutes later and I walk to lunch with Midori when I realize that I have seen her before!

"Hey I know you! You are that shy defense player on the roller derby team, man I can't believe I have never talked to you before!" I exclaim eyes wide.

"You are right, you are that little jammer huh?" Midori says pointing at me.

"Yup! Hey you are meister right?" I ask sitting down at a vacant table.

"Yeah, weapon?" Midori replies and I nod letting an arrow shoot out my arm and hits a poster right on the dot of the eye.

"That is sooooo cool! Lets be partners!" Midori squeals and jumps in her seat.

"Yeah! I have an extra room in my apartment, oooh I think you will like it!" I say and I offer my hand to her, she takes it and shakes it twice.

* * *

Kat helped me carry my boxes into her very bright apartment. The living room was purple with white and black accents and her kitchen was blue with silver accents, everything seemed to match. On her door was a K painted bright pink that matched the color of her room, she had zebra print decor and some green accents. She had a desk with a Mac book, a shelf, dresser and a bed fully decorated and posh, you could say. We walked into my room and it was green with zebra print decor and pink accents, it is setup the same at Kat's but I need to add my laptop, perfume, clothes, posters, stuffed animals, etc.

After about 2 hours we both finished and Kat ordered Chinese food and we rented Pitch Perfect and The Notebook.

After the Chinese food got here we ate quickly then went to the store bought a whole bunch of candy.

We got back to the apartment and I hopped in my bunny pj shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"BUNNY FOO FOO!" Kat yells as she points to me walking out the door of my new bedroom.

"What?" I say making a weird face.

"You are wearing bunny pjs so now I am calling you bunny foo foo!" She says factually.

"Okay! Kit Kat!" I say plopping down on the couch next to her.

I pop open my cotton candy and Kat opens her as Pitch Perfect starts on the TV.

We spend the rest of the night talking, making up stories, getting yelled at by the landlord, watching movies, crying during the notebook, and eating...lots of eating.

* * *

The end for now! I am so sorry this has been delayed.

I need a Death the Kid x Liz one-shot idea! PLEASE HELP ME!  
Kat literally reminds me of my friend Leah from school!

Hope you enjoyed!

The next pair is...Jin and Claire!

Toodles

~Izzy


	3. Claire and Jin

Hey guys I am back, sorry for taking so long I was writing a one shot and theatre+dance have been clouding my schedule.

So this chapter is Jin and Claire

*I might not get the characters to a perfect T, so please no flames :p

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

I walked off the rink in my spandex shorts that said Rumler on the butt, my thigh high purple socks, my skates, and a tight purple spandex cropped long sleeve shirt with a hood on the back. I had to get this frickin belly piercing off, I kept on falling on my stomach!

"Ever heard of putting on a shirt, not just a bra looking thing?" A voice behind me says. I turn around to see Jin who works at the rink I do roller derby at.

"It is a cropped hoodie and I am sweating my ass off!" I reply.

"Well those longsleeves aren't helping." Jin replies smirking.

"Your right!" I say pulling off the hoodie and reveal my bra, Jin turns bright red.

"Serves you right!" I laugh after chugging some water down.

"PUT A SHIRT ON!" I hear Kat yell laughing from the other side of the rink, I join in the laughing too.

I slip on a loose purple racer back shirt and I wink at Jin before heading out back onto the rink, he stares me as I skate up to Kat. I grab Kat's hands and I get her on the rink and we spin in a circle before Kat slips bringing me down with her.

"AH!" I yell and we land on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"That will leave a nice bruise!" Jin yells and I stick my tongue out at him. The school year just started and I still needed to find a partner tomorrow.

Everyone is leaving the rink and Kat, Jin, and I are the only ones left.

"Jin come on lets skate!" Kat says.

"Um...how about no." Jin says bluntly wiping down the tables.

"Oh you are no fun!" Kat pouts.

"Don't make faces like that, it will give you wrinkles." Jin says to Kat.

"Yeah and being grumpy isn't helping either!" Kat yells throwing her hands down.

"Come on Kat, I will walk you home!" I say.

"Okay, okay, I just need to grab my bag and my chocolate milk and we can SKATE home!" Kat giggles and I smile at her, she was like a little sister!

I take my blonde and purple hair out of its ponytail and I let it flow down my back. I throw on my gray beanie and throw on a black hoodie, before grabbing my skate bag and I wait for Kat to finish her stuff.

"By Jin!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a quick hug.

"Ew girl cooties!" He says smirking, tickling my stomach.

"Stop!" I giggle.

"Come on Claire!" Kat exclaims and I skate away from Jin and head out the door with little Ms. ball of sunshine.

It was a nice night out in Death City, Kat and I skated down the street singing some pop songs we heard at practice today, making fun of people like Taylor Swift.

"AH!" I laugh opening up my arms to the sky and tilting my head back and I roll on my skates.

"Hey, we have that partner thing tomorrow! You should be Jin's partner!" Kat says and I scowl.

"Why?!" I scoff.

"You work well together, you balance each other out! His eyes light up like a firefly whenever you are in the room. Besides did you see how red his face got when you took your shirt off!" Kat laughs and I turn red, thank god it was night.

"No...we would be at each others throat if we had to be partners, sharing a house with him, god no!" I reply crinkling my nose up.

"Fine whatever you say...nice purple zebra bra by the way!" Kat says and I mutter a thank you.

* * *

I got dressed in high waisted dark wash denim shorts with a tan belt, a gray sweater that was tucked in and loose. Then a dark gray scarf and beanie, a dark green messenger bag, black thigh high socks and grey combat boots. I wasn't feeling good today the the tips of my hair were black.

I blew my nose into a tissue and grab my mini pack of tissues and through them into my messenger bag.

I wasn't hungry so I just decided to head to school early.

When I arrived I realized that I wasn't early, I was late!? People flooded the school grounds with tags pinned to them that said either meister or weapon.

Jin was sitting on the steps alone in a tight black v-neck, white jeans, and his black boots with little spikes at the toe.

A girl in a yellow shirt and plain denim shorts with black converse walks up to him and extends a hand to him.

I realize now looking at her shirt that she is a weapon. I feel my heart clench I don't know why.

'What's this feeling?' I ask myself.

I watch their convo and when the girl asks him something he shakes his head no and she walks away.

"Hey, I know you are watching me!" Jin yells and I look up at him.

"What, I was not!?" I scoff running up to him.

"Right!" He says sarcastically. I sneeze and reach for the tissues in my messenger bag and I blow my nose again.

"You sick?" Jin asks flicking my hair.

"You..*cough...know it." I say.

"Any luck yet?" Jin asks and I give him a look.

"Dude, I just got here."

"Right...I knew that!" Jin says turning away.

I laughed a little before putting my earbuds in and I walk off towards the school.

* * *

I walked around all day and the noise is making my head hurt worse, I find an empty hallway and I slide down the wall burying my face in my hands.

I sneeze again before closing my eyes, trying to forget the stress of finding a partner.

I had gotten asked by dozens of people all day, but they were to happy, annoying, obsessed with pop music, uncultured FOOLS, or down right weird. I think back to what Kat said last night.

"Maybe we do work well together?" I ask myself. I drop my thoughts when my vision gets fuzzy and I collapse on my side before darkness consumes me.

* * *

"Claire...Claire...CLAIRE!" Someone says shaking me, I bolt upward hitting my head on the way.

"Ow that was my chin!" The voice says, it was Jin.

"Oh I am sorry." I say sheepishly.

"You looked awful stupid passed out on the floor, if you were tired you could have gone home!" Jin says and I scowl at him.

"I fainted, I didn't intentionally sleep on the floor." I pout.

"That's what they all say!" Jin laughs and I quickly stand up turning away from him, I loose my balance and fall back, Jin catches me and helps me study myself.

"Leave me alone." I say.

"Not even a thank you? That hurts, I could have let you fall." Jin replies with a mocking tone.

I was done with it, I turn on my heal and walk away, I couldn't stand him, I feel a hand pull me back and I meet Jin's eyes.

"Hey I didn't come here to make fun of you, it just happened, I can't help it." He says smirking and I pull away from him.

"Hey calm down, I just wanted to ask you if we could be partners, I haven't been asked all day!" My eyes widen and I turn around to face him once again.

I wrap my arms around him and I bury my face in his chest.

"Thank you!" I say, for once someone casually walked up to me and asked me to be their partner.

He hugs back, we pull away and shake hands before head home so I can get packing to move in to his apartment.

* * *

Wow did that feel short, I just wrote a 5,000 word one shot so this feels really short, please check out that one-shot it is called, Be careful of Dancers!

I hope you enjoyed!

I have not decided which will be the next pair to go! :p

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	4. Jesse and Autie

Hey! I am really in the mood to write so I decided I would make my own OC pair, because I don't know which OC YOU people submitted to use yet. :p

So yeah ENJOY!

~Izzy

* * *

Name: Autumn (Autie) London

Age: 15

Weapon/Meister/Kishin/Witch: Meister

Gender: Girl

Hair Color: Pastel Pink

Eye color: purple

Appearance: 4'11", very skinny, flat chested, muscular, facial structure: defined cheek bones, thin face. Very white, people call her a ghost

Clothes: denim cut off shorts, black loose racer back, large cable knit grey cardigan, black mid thigh highs, old high top converse, black beanie

Likes: boys with brown eyes, skating, skateboarding, baking, singing, coke, mexican food, cats, rice

Dislikes: dogs, dance, rich bitches, snobs, pears, the color purple

Personality: She is a bit of a tomboy, she can be very sarcastic and has some crude humor, very loyal

Past: Her mother always wanted her to be a girly girl so she forced her into dance for 12 years, she ran away to find the DWMA when she learned her father was a meister. The stress of dance made her cut herself, so in situations of extreme stress she feels the need to cut herself.

Ideal Partner: A boy, someone who won't be a prick or a rich bitch, someone that is loyal to her in her worst days.

Other: she bruises very easily so people often wonder if she is abused

Secret Talent: (if any at all): Singing, and dancing but she hates dance

Types of Music: Metal, punk, indie-rock, reggae, Musical theatre, etc.

* * *

Name: Jesse Donnely

Age: 15

Weapon/Meister/Kishin/Witch :Weapon, scythe

Gender: male

Hair Color: brown, shaggy and fluffy

Eye color: brown

Appearance:6'5", very muscular, lean, he skin is a light tan/olive skin tone

Clothes: plaid button up with a white shirt under it, skinny jeans that are sagged slightly, high tops or vans, black beanie

Likes: Skateboarding, cats, french food, Ireland, music, a nice steak, singing (even though he sucks)

Dislikes: people who are rude and disrespectful, matching socks, people touching his feet

Personality: he is the perfect guy, popular, athletic, wealthy, student president, everyones favorite guy, he will always be loyal to you, he is very understanding

Past: Nothin much, average guy, average family, aside from the fact that he is a weapon

Ideal Partner: Someone who will treat him the way he treats them, someone fun, not fake, someone who will be with him every step of the way, someone who willl not give up on him.

Other: NOPE!

Secret Talent: (if any at all) Baking and rollerskating/ skateboarding

Types of Music: Any kind of music except country

* * *

I skated down the street towards the DWMA for the first day of school, I was the only one that couldn't find someone to match my wavelength. My iPod was playing some Metallica when it changed to some ballet music, damn I really need to change that off my iPod.

The courtyard was filled with people and I made my way through the crowd, almost everyone was standing with their partners, the only kids that weren't were the kids that didn't have partners.

I rolled into school and noticed some people fighting near my locker.

"I don't even know why I chose you as my partner!?" A male voice says.

"What...you didn't like just say that! Not to me! Do you know who I AM!" An annoying blonde says, I scowl at them and turn my attention to my locker.

"You know what this is over!" The male voice says, the girl turns on her heel, with her nose stuck up in the air, her heels click as she walks down the hallway.

The next thing I hear is a loud bang behind me.

"OHmygod!" I say placing my hand on my chest, turning around I see a boy with brown hair, slightly tan skin, he punched the locker next to mine.

"Hey now, what did the locker ever do to you?" I say in a teasing voice, I turn around and lean against my lockers and cross my arms with my skateboard propped up against the locker below mine.

"Shut it will ya!" The boy exclaims.

"Hey that hurt!" I say in a fake hurt tone.

"..."

"Seriously dude, your knuckles are bleeding, what is wrong with you." I say.

"Um I am partner less, if you didn't notice...Ow fuck my hand hurts!" He says and I laugh.

"Your fault, come here!" I say offering my hand, I open my locker and take out some cream and bandages from my skate bag. I yank his hand over and he sucks in a sharp breath.

"Ow."

"Suck it up." I say spraying the wound, he hisses and tries to pull away but I yank him back.

"OW!" He yells again.

"Stop that!" I yell, I quickly wrap his knuckles before pushing him away.

"Thank you." He mutters.

"..." I don't say a word, he is just another rich, popular, boy, I get my book from my locker and skate off to class.

"Nice skateboard!" He yells after me.

* * *

Autumn London, Jesse Donnely, Micheal Kauski, and Marie Gomez please go to the death room!" Said a voice over the intercom.

"You may go." My teacher says and I get up going to the door.

No one else in the class moves, they must all have partners.

I produce my skateboard from a ring on my finger, I hop on before making my way towards the death room.

When I walk in I see the boy and girl that were fighting earlier.

"Yo! Your fist still hurt?" I ask.

"Like a bitch!" He says back waving.

"Jesse." He says walking up to me.

"Autumn...or Autie." I say.

I let my skateboard back into my ring as Lord Death quiets us down.

"Hello, hello WAS SUP!" Lord Death exclaims and I cringe.

"Why are we here?" A girl says.

"Well, you are the only ones left in the school that don't have partners, since everyone in this school needs a partner, we are testing to see if any of you match wavelengths!?" Lord Death says and I groan.

"Meisters sit over there and weapons over there, now relax your wavelength, who is it drawn to? You will feel a buzz and that is the 2 souls connecting, a bond that will never be broken." Lord Death says and I close my eyes, I take in a breath of air and I feel it, my wavelength is moving.

Then live a brick, it hits me. My eyes pop open and I make eye contact with the boy from earlier, what was it?...Jesse?

Jesse gets up and walks up to me, he extends his hand, I take it and he pulls me up from my spot on the ground.

"Partners?" He asks with a smirk.

"Partners." I confirm.

"Good, good! You are released from school for the day! Ciao!" Lord Death says and we run out of the room.

"Awesome we are let out for the day!" I say.

"I know!" Jesse exclaims fist pumping the air.

"So I don't have an extra room in my apartment, do you?" I ask.

"Yup! I have 2 extra rooms." He says with an a million dollar smile.

I get my skateboard out again and hop on, speeding down the hallway.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jesse calls catching up to me.

"Where did you get it?" He asks inspecting the ring on my finger, it was shaped like a skull.

"I don't know, I have had it since I was a baby! I never really use it except for getting my skateboard out." I shrug.

"Well try something else." Jesse insists.

"No, I don't want to know what this thing can do." I say, we arrive at our lockers and I learn that Jesse's is right next to mine? Don't they do these things according to last name and shit?

I grab my messenger bag and skate bag, thank god the have large lockers, wider than they are tall.

"Jeez whats with the bag?" Jesse asks and I roll my eyes.

"Eh hm." I say pointing to the logo.

"Oh you are one of those girls, I work there actually." He says.

"Really!" I say.

"Yup, back in the smelly skate room for minimum wage!" He says fist pumping.

"Seriously my parents made me, I hate them sometimes." He says and I feel my face heat up in anger, I quickly dismiss it though.

We walked outside and realized it was free period.

"Hey I am going to talk to some friends! Want to meet them." He says nodding to a group of populars.

"Uh...No, I am just going to throw skates on and skate around the courtyard." I say, I motion to the circular path around the courtyard.

I sit down putting my skate boards away and faster than lighting I throw on and lace up my skates. I put my iPod in my ears and put on some Fun. (Carry On) Jesse waves as he walks away and I wave back. I skate to the beat of the song and I tun backwards, I turn my head so I make sure that I am not running into anyone while I skate backwards. After a while I return to facing forwards, I kneel making my way through the crowd like I was on the rink in jammer position. Then I kneel to the point where my butt almost rests on my ankle and I stick one foot out in front of me. I come back up as the beat of the music gets quicker and I speed through the crowd.

* * *

"Hey man!" Colin one of my friends say.

"Hey!" I say man "hugging" him.

The whole group was Alyssa, Colin, Nate, Max, Katy, Sara, Holly, Jenny, Joey, and Raymond.

"Where is Scott?" I ask.

"Making out with his partner probably." Nate says and I laugh.

Alyssa was partner with Colin, Nate was with Jenny, Sara and Holly were with Raymond, then Max, Katy, and Joey were partners.

"Hey where is your partner?" Alyssa asks and I look for her in the crowd.

A rush of pink passes by and I smirk.

"That's her." I say pointing her out.

"Skater girl?" Jenny says in disgust.

"Yeah, isn't she good!" I say smiling.

We watch her zoom through the crowd and she bobs slightly, probably to her music.

"You could say?" Jenny replies.

"She is on the roller derby team at the place I work." I say.

"Cool." Jenny says rolling her eyes and the bell rings.

"Well we are off for the day, so bye guys!" I say waving before descending down the stairs.

Autie comes to a stop and halts in front of me, removing her earbuds.

"We can move you tomorrow, tonight just stay at my place." I say and I walk next to her as she skates along the path.

* * *

We arrive at his apartment complex and it is huge, almost like living in a hotel.

"Damn..." I mutter.

We walk into his clean apartment, it had a large living room and a kitchen behind it, signed quitars, footballs, skateboard, were neatly placed through the room, it was pretty much like a man cave. A kitchen was behind it and it looks like it was out of a magazine, my eye go as big as saucers.

"My room is to the left and so is the gym, then the two guest rooms are over there, they each have there own bathroom." He says and leads me to my room, my room is giant, darkwood furniture, beige walls, large vanity, dresser, walk in closet, bathroom, all matching.

"This is as big as my apartment." I breathe.

"Well I will get you some clothes to sleep in and then how bout we go grab mexican food and go to the skate park." He says and I smile.

"Okay but we have to watch the time because I have practice tonight." I say. Without another word we head out the door.

* * *

At the skate park we skate in with sodas in our hands, about 10 boys are skateing around.

"Wow this place is empty." I say scanning the park.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Jesse says skateing into the park onto a half pipe.

* * *

The whole time we were at the park, Autie was getting the looks from dudes, suddenly, now as her partner, I felt this wave of possesiveness.

"Hey what time is it?" Autie asks walking up to me, she was sweaty and she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Um 7:36." I say and her eyes go wide.

"Shit, I have to go!" She says putting her skateboard away and running off into the distance.

* * *

I ran down the street, I was 30 minutes late for practice and I seriously didn't want to get punished.

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" I yell running into the skate rink...all heads turn to me and my coach puts her hands on her hips.

"Why are you late, and where is your stuff?" She says.

"I lost track of time, can I borrow a some gear?" I ask..

"No...you were late that is your problem." She says and I groan taking my hat off and throwing my hair in a ponytail, I take off my sweater off and I make my skates appear from my ring and I lace them up as fast as I can.

I skate onto the rink and get into jammer position.

"Go!" My coach yells blowing her whistle, I try busting through the crowd but I am shaky, I bump into Claire and she slams me into Midori, the tea party me until I can make it past them, then just as I think I am safe Clair speeds next to me and she bumps into me sending me towards the floor. I get up and continue to make my way through, I finally make it through for my first time and I go for my second. Boy this was a bad run, I just couldn't make it through without falling.

"Stop! STOP!" Nygus, our coach yells.

"Autie what is with you today!" She yells.

"I am sorry!" I say.

We break for water before starting practice again, I take a breath and go over to the food court area for some water.

"Hey Dante, can I get a water for an I owe you!?" I plead.

Without a word he throws me a water and nods, I take a long sip before throwing it in my locker and getting back on the rink.

I groan, without my pads and helmet I am terrified of hurting myself.

"Okay before we end out practice, Autie has earned us 50 laps." Nygus says and the other girls glare at me. I sigh and get started, halfway through my laps a bigger girl comes up to me and body slams me into the wall.

I come in contact with the wall and I fall to the ground, I let out a cry.

"Come on Autie don't make it 100!" Nygus yells and I get up regaining myself.

* * *

I hear a knock at the door and I get up from the couch and go to the door, it was Autie.

"Damn, what happened to you!" I say pulling her in the door.

"Practice, I had no protective gear and I earned everyone 50 laps so one girl slammed me into the wall." I say, he supports my weight and helps me to my room.

"Your clothes is on the bed, change and you can come out after if you aren't too tired." Jesse says.

"Yeah I will take a rain check and just go to bed." I say.

"Ok, night!" He says closing the door behind me.

* * *

Okay sorry this chapter kind of sucks, I was hoping to upload this earlier but I got so busy! :(

Well I hope you enjoyed!

Please review it would help me a lot.

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	5. OC submission

Hey guys, I need more OC's so this is a submission chapter, please fill out the list below in the reviews please! Also make pairs, I do not like having to find to people to work together so just make your pair instead of one person!

~Izzy

Student

Name

Age

Weapon/Meister

Eye color

Height

Hair Color

Clothing (formal, normal, pjs, and swimwear)

Personality

Likes

Dislikes

History

Other

Music

Secret talent

*remember you need to make a pair so you have to fill this out twice on one review!

Thanks!

~Izzy


	6. Kevin and Kelly!

Hello my little unicorns!

I'm back and still accepting OC's, I need ONE more weapon/meister pair! O.O

Please visit my OC Submission story/doc to submit or PM me!

My friend helped me with this one!  
Enjoy

~Izzy

* * *

Name: Kelly Berkland

Age:14

Female

Meister

Appearance: 4'7" extremely skinny weighs about 80 lbs. She has long, healthy red hair and is usually in a pin-up style with a black bandanna. She has freckles all over. Has a small diamond nose ring and belly button ring. She wears eyeliner mascara to look older because she is often mistaken as a child because of her height.

Clothing~ Casual: Black Billy Talent muscle T with their Dead Silence logo and with black sports bra under it. Plain denim shorts and black vans. Swimwear: Black bikini (she has no shame) Formal: Curve hugging navy blue mermaid dress with sweetheart neckline. PJ's: Band tee and extremely short short short shorts with the blackhawks logo on the butt.

Personality: She is a pretty normal person, pretty down to earth and is very funny. She is always looking to make people smile

Secret Talent: Extremely flexible and she can do archery with her feet.

Music: Metal, alternative, pop, punk, reggae, rock, opera...lol jk no opera

History: Her family is tatoo artists and are your average metal family \M/ (her arms are sleeved with tatoos!) Her family is very loving and all about spending time together, skateboarding, playing pool, having parties, or tatooing! She lives with her mom, dad, and big brother who is very over protective of her. When she learned she was a meister her family supported her and got her enrolled in the DWMA since then she has found roller derby and her parents support her in that too.

Other: Also really good acro, can do lots of flips and handsprings.

Name: Kevin Maclear

Age: 15

Weapon: Gun (kinda like Liz and Patty's)

Male

Appearance: 6'4" Muscular, 6-pack, Blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, Rectangular frame glasses.

Clothing: Abercrombie plain black shirt with a navy blue and red cardigan over it. Nice jeans, and converse. (Formal) White dress shirt black tie, and dress pants. (Pj's Abercrombie pj pants no shirt, then when he actually goes to bed he just has boxers. Swimwear is just Abercrombie black swim trunks.

Personality: He is a new guy so he doesn't have many friends, very kind and playful. Very charming to, is also known as the perfect boy. He is the boy next door type of guy.

Secret Talent: Very good at playing guitar and piano

Music: Pop, Alternative, Classical

History: His brother and him were all models and were extremely wealthy, his life seemed perfect but he wanted more so one day he packed his bags and headed to the DWMA. His whole family was weapons but no one chose to attend the DWMA. Since then he has been very stressful so his old roommate told him to get a job at the roller rink because it was a fun job. He took on that offer and now cleans during the roller derby private practices.

Other: None

* * *

"It's your first day of school!" My mom said excitedly jumping around the kitchen. It wasn't my legit first day of school, just the first day of freshman year. I would stay all day finding a partner then come home pack up and move the next day. Well if I found one.

"Mom where's Jack?" I say, my brother hadn't shown up and he promised to ride to school with me. We had a really strong relationship.

"Where do you think?" My dad says jokingly as he walks down the stairs. I laugh and give him a hug before running upstairs to wake him up.

"Jack!" *knock *knock, "Jack," *knock *knock, "JACK!" I say pounding on his door.

"HOLY SHIT I'M UP!" He says.

"That's good!" I say.

He opens the door and looks down at me, I pout at him and he pats my cheek before walking downstairs. Everyone in my family was at least 2 feet taller than me.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." I say sarcastically crossing arms over my chest.

"Come short stack lets go downstairs, I still have to get dressed if you want me to ride to school with you." He says walking back into his room. I slide down the railing and land back in the kitchen.

"Honey, eat a protein bar at least." My dad says tossing me a Special K protein bar covered in chocolate.

"Okay." I say tearing open the package and taking a bite of the chewy bar.

A few minutes later Jack comes downstairs in a plain sea foam green shirt and jeans.

"Seriously sea foam green?" I say.

"It's SO MUCH BETTER, WHEN SEA FOAM GREEN IS IN FASH-ION!" My dad sings, quoting an Incubus song. I smile at him and laugh.

"Come on short stack, let's get going." Jack says and I frown at the name. I grab my bag and head out the door with him.

I hope on my black motorcycle and Jack hops on his orange one, I just got mine for my birthday.

I pull my gloves from the pocket and get the bike into gear.

We back out and speed off down the road, my parents watching from the front door.

Jack is a senior and usually leaves to school a lot later but he promised to go with me today because I had to be their earlier.

We arrive and Jack's friends are already waiting for him where he usually parks and they make room for me to move my back next to him. I take off my gloves and say hi to his friends before we walk into the school together. Jack gets a lot of Hi's, fist pumps, and man hugs on the way in and I get a little annoyed. Who knew he was this popular.

"Come on sis." He says lifting me on his shoulders so I don't get stepped on.

He checks me in and takes me to my locker.

"Okay kid I got to go, you need to find my partner and Owen needs help with some kid bothering him." Jack says, Owen is his partner.

"Don't get hurt." I say.

"Seriously Kelly? Me? Get hurt? Love ya! Bye!" He says.

"Bye." I reply.

"Ooh who was that hot guy you were talking too!" A girl says walking up to me.

"My brother, he's a senior." I say rolling my eyes.

"He's cute!" The girl says.

"Come on Kat! Claire and Jin are waiting! Also Dante and Jinger are waiting!" A girl says pulling Kat away from my locker.

"This is Midori, she is my partner. She is also a little impatient, TOODLES!" The girl says getting dragged away. I sweat drop and turn back towards my locker.

I sigh and press my head against my locker, I had a notebook, ipod, and a pencil with me. I closed my locker when someone bumped into me and knocked my stuff out of my hands.

I quickly grab my iPod before it reaches the floor.

"What the fuck!" I say picking up my stuff.

"Sorry!" A voice says and I turn around to face a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I say.

"Damn." We both say at the same time.

"Your short."

"Your tall!" I say.

"Hahaha." He chuckles.

"That was awkward." I mutter.

"Sorry, my name is Kevin." The boy says extending a hand.

"Kelly."

"You a freshman?" He asks and I nod.

"Softmore, but I i'm new here so I am about as clueless about this place as you." He says.

"I actually have been here a lot, my brother's a senior so I come here often." I say.

"Who's your brother?" Kevin asks.

"Jack Berkland." I say and Kevin's eyes go wide.

"I know him, when I moved here this summer I was roommate's with Jake, Jack and Owen came over often." Jack says and I nod.

"Kelly!" A voice shouts down the hallway. I turn around to see my brother running at me with Owen in his weapon form, placed in weapon form.

"Help me!" He says going behind me, I was no help.

"Shit, is this guy giving you more shit then expected." I say.

"Yeah."

"Stupid Jack, Oh stupid, stupid, Jack." I say.

"Move out of the way brat." The guy spits at me. He was about 7 feet tall! But I wasn't scared of him.

"Make me!" I say. He grabs me by my shirt and tosses me against a locker. I groan out in pain and get up.

"Kelly!" Jack yells and I extend a hand to Kevin and he grabs it transforming into a shiny silver gun.

Well the fo has Jack in a head lock I go behind him, jump on his back pushing him forward making him drop Jack. I flip backwards and shoot Kevin and my wavelength through Kevin's gun. It sends him flying against the lockers and he passes out.

Kevin transforms back and I look at Jack annoyed.

"You idiot!" I yell.

"Sorry!" Jack yells throwing his hands up.

"Dude your little sister just beat a guy you couldn't!" Owen laughs and I glare at him before grabbing my stuff, walking off.

"Hey Kelly!" Kevin calls after Jack leaves.

"Yeah." I say once he catches up to me.

"Partners?" He asks and I smile taking his hand.

"Partners." I say smiling.

"Let's go to the Death Room to tell Lord Death." Kevin says walking off. I stand there for a minute dazed out.

"Come on squirt." He says and I snap out of my daze.

I jump on his back and we make our way to the Death Room.

* * *

The End! I have one more pair to go! I am so excited to get this story started!  
Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	7. Jett and Kisa

Hello my lovelies :) This is the LAST pair of OC's I will be needing so please do not send anymore in!

Thank you to Kisa Eater Evans for sending in the last pair :D

Do not own Soul Eater or some of the OC pairs! 0.0

Enjoy!  
~Izzy

* * *

As I walked into the DWMA for Partner Night, a night dedicated to finding your partner. FUN! *note the sarcasm, A whole day where you look through giant crowds of people to find a partner. Too many people, not my style.

I quickly made my way through the crowd and through a less crowded hallway, as I turn the corner someone rams into my chest. We both fall backwards and land on our butts.

"Seriously what the fuck!" I yell. I look up to be met with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I stared intently at them while the girl tried to regain herself.

"Oh I am so sorry!" She says raising her hands above her head, bracing herself.

She had white hair that traveled to her knees and now sat in a pool on the floor, she wore a red crop top hoodie that clung to her thin body, she also wore black baggy pants with red zippers and a silver chain tugged at the loopholes of her belt. She wore black combat boots that were only half laced.

She scrambles to get up and run away but I grab her wrist.

"Get off ME!" She says trying to pull away.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I should have payed more attention, just don't hate me." I say embarrassed, luckily no one else was in this hallway.

She snatches her wrist from my grasp and turns away walking off.

"Stupid men." I hear her mutter. I shake off the previous scene and walk away.

The girl had seemed so extremely terrified in the midst of everything, what was I going to do? Hurt her? That would be low.

I just decided to continue my walk and think about the broken girl with the amazing blue eyes.

* * *

The day had been rather uneventful, I hadn't been approached and no one caught my eye, not like the girl from earlier this morning.

"GET OFF!" I here a someone say desperately.

I turn the corner to see the girl from earlier pinned to a locker by 2 guys a little shorter than I am. I duck behind the lockers to see what happens.

"Babe, come on don't be shy." One guy says, I catch a glimpse of the girls eyes, they were dark and terrified.

"It will be fun." The other one says starting to slip his hands up her crop top.

"Come home with us and we will show you a good time or else." One of the guys say holding his transformed hand to her neck. A knife replaced his hand.

"I'll go." She whispers darkly. The guys start to walk on either side of her, her hair covered her eyes and she slowly walked.

They were about to pass me when I pop out of my hiding spot, my arm transformed into a scythe.

"Where do you fellas think your going?" I say smirking at them, my cloudy grey eyes looking into their scared eyes.

"Get outta our way fucker."

"What did you call me!" I say to the guy pressing my icy blade to his throat drawing a small like of blood. He immediately backs away.

"Damn that's cold." He mutters and I smirk.

"Who's next, hmm, how bout you?" I say to the other boy, his friend and him run off in the other direction.

I feel a pair of thin arms wrap around my waist, I didn't really know hoe to react so I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her.

I pull away and start to head off in my own direction when I feel something grab the back of my jacket.

"Wait!"

"..."

"Um...could you possibly be my weapon?" She asks blushing pointing at her meister tag and my weapon tag. _Should I do this, she seems weak, maybe it is worth a shot?_

"I would love to. How bout you go home, grab your things and come to my apartment, I have an extra room?" I offer, I didn't feel like having to move.

"Um, I don't have much, just this." She says holding up the black back pack on her back.

"Oh. Well, let's get going." I say awkwardly. We start to walk when I realize I don't even know her name.

"Say! I don't even know your name." I say , turning towards her.

"Kisa. And your's?" She says smiling. What a nice smile she has.

"Jett." I say grabbing her by her sides and throwing her onto my shoulder like a small child.

"Ah! Don't you think about dropping me!" She exclaims.

"Drop you I would never!" I say sarcastically, I let go of her waist and she fall back a little before grabbing on to my head.

"Why did you do that!" She sqeaks.

"Um unless you want to be dropped I suggest that you take your hands off my eyes." I say.

"Oh." She says quickly removing them. This shouldn't be as bad as I thought.

We made our way through the dark streets of Death City, I would say that we have warmed up well to each other.

"Oh, I have to stop somewhere real fast, can we stop by Death City Skate Center?" Kisa asks and I nod.

We arrived within 5 minutes and Kisa hopped off my bike.

"One sec, you can come in." She says and I follow her in. The place smelled of sweat and blood.

"Don't worry, the smell, you get used to it." She says.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" A girl with a bloody face says skating up to Kisa and giving her a hug.

"Stuck at school finding a partner." She says.

"That sucks, today is a really good day! I mean look at me!" She says and Kisa laughs.

"Who is this." The girl asks pointing to me.

"This is my partner Jett. Jett this is Kat, Kat loves chocolate milk." Kisa says.

"Hello Kat." I say.

"HI!" She says waving.

"KAT! Come on back to practice!" Another girl says coming up to the crazy girl.

"AW! Midori! But Kisa found a partner!" Whines to a girl named Midori.

"Good for Kisa now let's go." She says pulling the girl back onto the rink.

"Let's go." Kisa says dragging me out the door.

What a group of girls.

* * *

The End, sorry for the sucky chapter I am kinda mad right now :[ BUT THE PLOT STARTS THE NEXT CHAPTER YAY! :D

I kinda planned for Kat to appear in every chapter leading up to the plot, I hope she made it into at least a few.

So yeah please review.

Hope You Enjoyed! :)

R&R  
Toodles

~IZzy


	8. THE PLOT BEGINS!

Hello little people...

Finally we get to the PLOT! YAY :D

Enjoy

I only own plot and MY OC's so yah

~IZZY

* * *

Here are the guy's jobs

Dante~Food Court

Jesse~Skate Rental Room

Jin~Skate Shop

Kevin~Clean up duty

Jett~Dj on free skate days

Here are the girl's positions

Kelly, Autie, and Jinger are all Jammers and when they are not jamming they are defense

Kisa, Claire, Kat, and Midori are defense and Kat is a jammer only when they really need.

One girl sits out as a sub because only 5 girls are on the rink from one team :)

Nygus is the coach and Sid is a ref

Marie and Stein are medics

So that was a bit of info for you if you were wondering.

* * *

"Claire?!" I say walking through the doors off the girls locker room. Kat and Claire were the only 2 that I had not seen leave with their partner, Midori said screw it and just left.

"Kat GET BACK HERE!" I hear Claire yell. After what sounded like a lot of falling and crashing I see Claire come from a row of locker with out a top on, or a bra. Just a purple thong.

"JIN!" She yells covering her breasts and running behind some lockers. I turn away and I feel my face heat up.

"Sorry, I was wondering what was taking so long, Midori left and she told me just to come in here." I say defensively.

"One sec let me get my bra back from Kat." She says.

"That might be helpful." I say.

In a few minutes after a lot of giggling and more crashing Claire comes up to me in black short shorts and a Death City Rollers sweatshirt.

"Kat I will kill you someday." Claire mutters to Kat as the girl appears next to Claire.

"HAHAHAHAH LOL!" She giggles.

"Or I will take away your chocolate milk." She says.

In a flash Kat is sitting in the corner looking depressed.

"D-do you mean i-it." She whimpers.

We both crouch down and pat Kat's back.

"No Kat I didn't, I would never!" Claire coos.

"Really!?" Kat asks.

"Yes, see here is some chocolate milk." Claire says pulling one out from no where.

"Thanks CLAIRE!" She says hugging her.

We stand back up and I feel something collide with my face.

"Ow!" I say clutching my cheek.

"Serves you right for coming in here!" Claire says before her and Kat walk out the door, leaving me dazed.

After snapping out of my daze I head out the door and start to walk home with Claire.

"Ugh I got major rink rash!" Claire complains, her hair turning slightly pink, letting me know she is in pain.

"Poor you." I say sarcastically. Usually this late at night I wouldn't push her buttons, but hey!

"Your mean!" Claire pouts.

"Yes, yes I am!" I say.

"I should have smacked you harder!" Claire exclaims crossing her arms over her chest.

"..."

"Better yet shoot you!" She says, she was a gun but when she transformed she produced 2 guns, larger in size.

"How bout a hug, a hug will make it better?" I suggest not wanting to get shot and Claire likes hugs.

"Fine!" She says wrapping her arms around my neck, I wrap my arms around her waist and in that moment she takes the opportunity and latches her legs around my waist.

"No, I am not carrying you hom-" I stop and realize that she had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Claire, Claire, Claire." I say walking towards our apartment.

* * *

"Hey." I say walking up to Kat, Midori, Claire, Jin, Autie, Jesse, Kelly, Kevin, Jett, Kisa, and Dante.

"Hey Jinger! It's about time!" Kat says getting up and giving me a hug.

"Kat get off of me!" I say slightly annoyed.

"Aw! Is Jinger grumpy!" Kelly says sarcastically.

"So help me god I will slap you!" I snap at her.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Dante says.

"Nothing, nothing happened, I am fine!" I say throwing my hands up, after handing my salad to Kat I stormed out of the courtyard.

"Maybe she is on her period?" I hear Midori says. I don't even look back I just flick them off before heading into the school.

* * *

"Dude what is up with her?!" Kevin asks.

"I don't know she was fine this morning?!" I say.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah she jumped on me to wake me up." I reply.

"Well go after her!" Kat says yanking me up from the ground.

"Okay, okay!" I say walking off with my drink in hand.

"Jinger, Jinger! Where are you!" I call walking in a near empty hallway of the school.

"What..the..fuck!" I mutter to myself. _She is probably by her locker! Why didn't I think of that!_

I run through the hallways and to the second floor of the school nearing Jinger's locker.

Sure enough she was there.

"Hey whats wrong?" I ask sitting next to her, she just turns away.

"Nothing."

"Really? If nothing was wrong then you would be your normal self?"  
"..."

"Leave me alone!" She snaps.

"Are you on your monthly best friend?" I ask.

"NO!" She yells smacking me.

"Okay, chill."

"Leave me ALONE!"

"Just tell me whats wrong! I am your partner!" I yell.

"Fine, come with me, too many people." She says standing up.

She drags me to the empty auditorium, why here?! It hasn't been used or cleaned in years?!

"Why here?" I complain.

"Shut up! You want to know!" She snaps.

"Okay, god!" I mutter not wanting to be slapped.

"My old agent is coming to Death City! He is opening an agency here! And he will be looking for me! DO you know what would happen if he found me!" Jinger exclaims.

"No?" I say.

"He would blackmail me to come back with him!" Jinger says.

"Well we will just not let him find you then." I say giving her hand a squeeze.

* * *

"Kevin come on! It's free skate day and you have to get to work!" I yell through the large apartment we shared.

"Coming!" He yells emerging from his room without a shirt on. I feel my face heat up.

"Um forgetting something." I say pointing to his bare chest.

"No, I forgot my shirt at work last night!" He says.

"You only have 1 work shirt?" I ask.

"Yup." He says.

"Gross. How bout instead of wearing your dirty one you ask for a new one?" I say.

"Fine, let's go." He says.

"No put at least a wife beater on or something!" I say pushing him back.

"Oh admit it you rather see me shirtless then with a shirt on?" He says teasingly.

"You know you are much nicer at school!" I pout.

"Oh come on!" He says picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Kevin!" I yell.

* * *

"Okay we are here, put me down!" Kelly says.

"Fine, fine." I say.

"LOOKING GOOD BRO!" Jesse says walking up to me next to Autie, the place wasn't open to the public yet so I had to get a shirt on fast.

"Nipple twist!" Jin yells running past me with Kat on his shoulders.

"OW! Dude what the fuck!" I say heading to the back room where he and Kat would be taking refuge.

Quick as lightning they turn on to the rink, lucky bitch already had skates on.

I go into the back room and get a new shirt, quickly throwing it on.

This will be a long night.

* * *

The end for now!

Hope you enjoyed!

Sorry if it was a little bit of a jumpy chapter

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy

any suggestions on chapters? put it in the reviews :D


	9. Sorry

Sorry guys it has nearly been a month since I have updated my stories and I suck eggs yes I know.

Theatre has been way to crazy to do anything sorry :[

I will update my stories after I finish my 2 shot Quest and if you haven't read that go read it and leave a review, reviews keep me motivated to type :l

For Rocking His World we will have a name contest for Maka's baby girl.

So go review your name :) Also appearance and personality.

Sorry for being sucky! :(

~Izzy

Toodles!


	10. Man What a Night!

Hello sorry for the lack of updates! :( But here I am so I am really excited for this chapter! Everyone has known each other for 2 months now so they are more friendly around each other.

I am glad to be back. :) Love you all for being so patient with me! ^_^

~Izzy

* * *

Here is what everyone is wearing today! I don't feel like describing it! Lol

I didn't follow the clothing thing on the OC's because I don't really care I was too lazy to actually read them. Sorry. I also couldn't find skates for the guys but sorry x0

Girls ~ www. polyvore cgi /set?id =89390504 (Remove spaces)

Boys ~ I accidentally lost this set so I got mad and decided not to so one, yeah sorry. Just imagine their outfits I may mention something here or there.

* * *

Jinger's POV

Everyone was waiting at a booth for Kelly and Kevin to arrive, Dante starred at his watch for the 5th time in a row! They were 20 minutes late.

Suddenly they burst in bickering, Kelly wore all almost all black and Kevin had on his usual clothes. We were off for the night and we decided we were going to all skate together during free skate. Even the guys were off.

"Sorry we are late." Kevin says sitting down, Kelly doesn't say a word.

"Kelly are you okay?" Kat asks.

"SHUT IT!" She barks.

"Claire. Bathroom. Now." Kelly says coldly and Claire quickly gets up and waves to us as Kelly drags her to the bathroom.

"What is with her!" I say to Kevin utterly flabbergasted at the short girls change in attitude. At school she was fine!

"Yeah Kevin, what the hell did you do!" Kat demands pounding her fist on the table.

"We kind of got into a fight...she asked me to do the dishes while she was at the store getting stuff and I forgot so she started to yell at me. Then she muttered 'my brother now this!' Then she ran out of the house." He says throwing his hands up.

"But her and her brother have a really strong bond, it must have been bad!" Midori says. We all agree.

"I know! I feel really bad." Kevin says.

"That sucks, atleast you don't love your partner." Jin says but mutters the last part.

"Wait what was that Jin?" Kat asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He says.

"Kat, he is just madly in love with Claire." Jett says holding back a laugh.

"Jett!" Kisa scolds.

"You do, awwww!" All the girls cooed except for Kisa who was scolding her partner.

"Was it after you saw her naked!" Kat exclaims and everyone turns their heads toward her and Jin face palms himself.

"WHAT!" We scream.

"HEhehe a few weeks ago I was in the locker room with Claire and I stole her clothes apparently we were taking long becuase Midori left and told Jin to go in there, so he did and yeah...hehe..." Kat giggles and we stare at her dumbfounded.

"But that is how I came to like her!" Jin says.

"Love her." Kat corrects.

"Whatever." Jin mutters.

Kelly and Claire come back out and Kelly's eyes are red and puffy.

"K-kevin." She says hicupping, tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Yes?" He asks standing up in front of her. We all stare at the scene in front of us.

"I am sorry." She says tears spilling from her eyes as she hugs his waist, poor girl was so short.

Claire stands behind Kelly smiling at the two partners.

"Nice job!" Jin mouths to her.

"Thanks." She mouths winking at him, his face goes red.

"Well let's go skate!" Kat yells jumping on the table. We all agree and speed to the rink. We cruise around the rink like lightning swerving around the little kids and other teens.

"I think this is better training than what we usually do." I say with the girls as we glide around the rink. The guys were in the bathroom talking about guy stuff. Ugh they are such white chicks.

"What a anorexic, emo, bitch!" A girl says as a group of school preps skate past us. They point and laugh at Kelly. She stops, eyes wide. We all stop in our tracks.

"Excuse me." Kevin says with Jesse and Jin at both of his sides. Dante and Jett skate up right behind them.

"Kevin! Jesse! And your friends! We were just saying that this girl doesn't deserve to be on the rink, she is just a waste of space." The girl says giggling as she and her posse skate up to the guys pushing us out of the way.

"Really now!" He says.

"Yeah, how bout you skate with me." She says winking at him.

"Nah, I much rather skate with my partner." He says.

"And who is that."

"Kelly?" He says smirking and Kelly skate up to him and he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Ugh!" The girl says whipping around and skating off the rink. We all laugh a little and resume to skating.

"I am not actually what they think, right?" I hear Kelly ask Kevin.

"No, today isn't your day. You are a very happy, beautiful girl." He says taking her hand. She blushes as bright as a tomato.

* * *

"Man what a night!"Jinger says collapsing next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, I wonder when Jin will have the guts to- oh Jinger." I sigh picking her up, I go to her room and set her down on her bed before I turn off the light and head to my room to enjoy so sleep. Tomorrow is the weekend, finally I can sleep in.

* * *

Sorry again that is was so late :p

I hope you enjoyed

sorry some of the characters are OOC today!

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	11. The Confession gone wrong!

Helllloooooo I'm back! :)

Not much to say but I do not own SE or some of the OC's some of them are mine, some are not. You know the whole sha-bang so let's get to the story!

Enjoy!

~Izzy

* * *

One week later~

"Double chin JIN!" Kat hollers as we stroll through doors of the rancid rink. It had been a pet name she has given me ever since I made a strange face at her that apparently gave me a "double chin,"

"Has more chins than a Chinese phone book." I say finishing her sentence. The small brown haired girl marched towards me with her teensy-weensy hands on her hips.

"WHERE MAH MILK!" She bellows and I take a step back in surprise at her little...well big outburst.

"Yeah, yeah here you go!" I sigh forking over a six pack of chocolate milk. Her eyes light up like fireworks.

"It's was you get for thinking you could beat her in a beer pong, which we are too young to be doing anyway! How did that even start!?" Claire exclaims as we head off towards the even more rancid locker rooms.

"Jinger." I sigh and she nods.

"Oh and Claire, you really are a light weight, you got drunk so damn fast!" I say mockingly.

"AM NOT!" She shrieks pounding on my back.

"Jeez calm your tits!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"You!" She exclaims.

"I don't have tits, but you do!" I say leaning towards her, she blushes like a strawberry and runs into the locker room.

"So cute." I mutter before heading off into the locker room. Before I enter Kelly and Kevin burst through the door half naked like usual. Kelly was clad a sports bra and ripped short shorts and Kevin was just wearing some sweats.

"What was it this time?" I ask sighing rubbing my temples.

"We were watching a movie when we fell asleep until Kat texted me saying I was late!" Kelly cries.

"Then why are you half naked?" I asked eyeing them skeptically.

"AC is still broke, can not stand it in there!" Kevin says between heavy breaths.

"I can never tell if you guys are telling the truth or all you guys do is make out." I say and Kelly's cheeks puff out as she stomps her foot before running to the girls locker room.

"Dude we aren't even dating!" Kevin says as we walk into the guys dressing room.

"Hey man!" Dante calls strolling up to me in our work attire. A black shirt with our logo on the back and some jeans. Since you could never predict the weather in this place so we were given, tee shirts, muscles tees, and hoodies for work.

"So are you going to do it today?" Jett says joining us with Jesse. (Man like 4 characters with J names, what are we the Duggars? Lol)

"I don't know, I have been trying all week!" I sigh in defeat, I just couldn't do it!

"Just do it man!" Jesse exclaims and I nod.

"Okay, I will!" I say fist pumping the air. We all head off to our various places that our jobs required. But before I do anything I am finding my purple loving friend.

"Claire, Claire!" I shout running to the food court where the girls sat waiting for practice to start. As usual Nygus and Sid are late.

"What is it Jin?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

"Um, can I talk to you?" I ask rubbing my hands together. Man was I a nervous wreck.

"Is everything alright?" Claire says shooting up from her seat, her voice filled with concern and worry.

"Yes, I was just wondering if youwouldgooutwithme!?" I say with a rush, she looked shocked and a blush spread across her perfect cheeks.

"Um sorry Jin, I go asked out today and I accepted." She says and my heart drops. Not only because she was taken but she didn't tell me. I drop to my knees and my head hangs low.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I ask, my voice hardly audible.

"Oh Jin I am sorry, I didn't know how to tell you!" She says reaching for my hand but I snatch it away. After getting up I storm out the door of the damn rink and rush down the street.

"JIN!" I hear her yell before I turn the corner.

* * *

"At least you didn't tell him WHO it was." Midori says with her nose in a book.

"I know that Carson may have had a bad rep with girls, but he told me that he has changed." I say in defense, Carson was really sweet I didn't understand how so many people could think so differently.

"Same thing he said when he dated me!" Autie mutters chewing on her straw to her drink.

* * *

The rest of the practice was really tense, Claire refused to speak with me, I don't know why. Damn why am I so bent up over this.

The littlest things have been really bothering me lately.

"Hey Autie, you seem so stressed. Relax a little." Jesse says appearing behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry, hey after practice I need to get out. I will be back by 1 don't wait up for me." I say before silently heading into the locker rooms without looking back at him.

After I got back to our apartment I quickly got changed into tights, shorts, leo, sweatpants, hoodie, and my comfy bloch booties (look em up they are incredibly comfy warmer than uggs and like 1/5 the price!)

"What are you wearing?!" Jesse says looking at me, I just shake my head slightly and walk out the door into the dark, dark night.

I reached the my old studio and walked in, the professional dancers who stayed really late were still here.

"Hey Autie!" My old friend Sammy Rose called and I waved back at her.

"Any open studios?" I asked the front desk lady named Candi.

"Oh Autie, good to see you! Yes 3 is open, head right in." Candi says motioning toward the hallway that lead to the building's most massive studio. I smiled at her before making my way down the narrow hallway.

After quickly stripping of my warmup clothes I lace up my brand new pointe shoes and turn on Coppelia act 1- Valse (variation).

I really hated dance, with so much passion. But it was the only possible stress reliever that I knew worked. Even skateboarding while listening to music wouldn't let me escape the world like dace did.

I also practiced la esmeralda for a while until Candi told me that everyone was leaving. As I walked out of the large studio I feel people staring holes in my soul.

"There Autie London, wow!" Some people whispered, they still remember me?

I took my long board home and as I passed the skate park I thought it wouldn't hurt to stop for a little while. At this time of night though the thugs and emo kids hang out here so I would have to keep my guard up.

I wore just my tights, sweats, and leo with no shoes or hoodies. I placed my dance bag down near where I was skating.

"I thought I would find you here, why does it look like you are going to take a ballet class or something?" I hear Jesse's voice and I stop dead in my tracks and fall off my board.

"Shit, seriously!" I yell.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I reply getting up slowly.

"Hey what is this?" Jesse asks and I look up at him in horror. There in his hands he clutched my pointe shoes.

"Shit." I muttered.

* * *

Ah cliff hanger...sorta

Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy

P.S Thanks for all the reviews loveeee youuu! ^_^


	12. That Bastard Did WHAT?

Hey guys sorry for the wait! I had show week last week and it was crazy! I miss my theatre family! :"( I have a lot of family stuff so I am going to keep this short and sweet!

Enjoy

~Izzy

* * *

"What is this?" Jesse says holding a pair of my pointe shoes.

"Uh..." I stammer.

"Is that why you are dressed like that?" He asks.

"M-maybe?" I reply.

"What are these anyway, ballerina things why would you have these!?" He says and I feeling dying right now.

"Well! They are toe shoes, and I used to dance!" I say snatching them out of his hands.

"Hey are they those things that lace up your leg!?" He asks.

"No we wrap them around our ankles, that is just a stereotype people use." I reply tucking them back into my bag.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse asks voice softening.

"JESSE! AUTIE!" I hear someone scream, I look over and I see Carson with Claire and he is leading her into an alley while she is fighting to get out of his grasp.

"Jesse, TRANSFORM!" I yell running in their direction.

He catches up to me and a bright light surrounded him, soon in his place leaves a shiny scythe.

"Step away from Claire!" I yell, Carson had pushed her up against wall, his hands traveling up her shirt.

"Who do we have here, Autie, nice to see you again!" He says pushing Claire to the ground.

"How do you know him!?" Jesse exclaims.

"We used to live near each other, then he moved and I moved later." I say.

"What a wimp, you want to challenge me!" He laughs and I charge at him while his eyes are closed, I corner him and push the blade against his neck.

"What was that?!" I ask furious.

"Um...I will be going now!" He says pushing me away and fleeing from the alley.

Claire was passed out on the ground and Jesse picked her up once he was back to normal.

"Let's go back to Jin's, he will want to hear about this." Jesse says and I nod grabbing my bag and getting out my skateboard.

...

"THAT BASTARD DID WHAT!"

* * *

The end for now! Sorry it was short and sucky but I wanted to atleast update!  
Sorry!

Hope you enjoyed!  
R&R

TOodles

~Izzy


	13. A very HANGRY (Anger from hunger) Day

Hey guys! This chapter will have A LOT derby language so I will star it to let you know!

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN SE AND SOME OF THE OC's

~Izzy

* * *

A few weeks had passed, Claire and Jin had resolved their problem but you could still feel like something wasn't right.

It was the first derby day of the season and they girls were swarming the counter for food.

"No, coach said no food 2 hours before derby!" I exclaim.

"DANTE IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME FOOD NOW I WILL SHOVE MY FUCKIN SKATE UP YOUR ASS!" Kat yells and I back away from the counter.

"The girls are really scary on derby day!" I tell Jett as he walks up next to me.

"No shit, I had never seen Kisa give me such a 'I am going to kick your ass' look in my LIFE! WE WILL BE MURDERED!" He says dramatically.

"Girls! HITTING DRILLS NOW!" Coach yells and I sigh in relief the girls all partner off with their derby sister of derby wife and head to the rink for their drills.

"Those girls look really hangry!" Jett says as the girls do their drill.

"It fuels their performance." I reply smirking as Kat is thrown into the side of the rink, her face smushed up against the glass, she flicks us off before returning back to what she was doing.

After they finish they start a drill called star jumps and they groan.

5 minutes later~

"Ugh DANTE! I feel like my heart is going to fall through my vagina!" Jinger says slumping against me.

"I don't want to hear about your vagina!" I say patting her head.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"YES you do!"  
"Fine!" I say.

"Hey Midori!" Kat says and we sit up to look at the two girls in front of us.

"What!" She snaps.

"You know you can't say happiness without saying penis!?" Kat says and everyone goes dead silent.

"That's weird." Jesse says scratching the back of his neck.

"GIRLS! Get ready to go 30 min!" Coach calls and once again I sigh a long sigh of relief as the girls get up.

"Kill it!" I call to Jinger and she turns around and flashes me an a million dollar smile, flicking me off at the same time.

* * *

This derby's theme is candy canes vs pumpkins and we were the candy canes. The girls wore fishnets, red and white spandex shorts, tight jerseys with name and number on it. To top it off we have red stocking and glued pom pom balls on the tip of our skates. After putting on little blush circles on our cheeks and throwing our hair into messy pigtails and putting our protective gear on we headed out to the rink and people were filling in the bleachers.

At the top of the bleacher were the guys and they waved at us.

Jin holds up a 6 pack of chocolate milk high enough for Kat to see and her eyes go wide.

"I WANT THAT!" She pouts.

"Well, work extra hard and if we win maybe he will give it to you!" I say patting Kat on the back.

"Oh he is gunna give me it!" Kat says stomping her foot.

"Oh Kat!" I say.

"Oh Autie!" She replies.

* * *

The derby was going great, Jinger ended up in the penalty box twice and Claire ended up there once.

Kat was struggling to get through the pack for the second time and she looks at the crowd for a split second and I hold the chocolate milk up and she smirks, her eyes full of determination.

A little while later~

The derby was over and the girls won, not a surprise, the opposing team was defiantly unorganized.

"Good Jo-" I was cut off as the girls grab us and run to the food court.

"FOOD!" They yell and I rush around the back for the next 20 minutes getting them food.

"MAN I LOVE FOOD!" Kat yells.

Well I guess today was a good day, I hope it isn't like this every time though!  
Cuz I really don't want to be murdered.

* * *

I know it is short again but I wanted to update!

Toodles

Izzy~


	14. I need YOUR help!

Hey guys, if you have read my new story Evan's Salon, you know that I already have been updating that a lot. That is because I have no ideas and motivation to type this so it might go on hiatus unless you guys give me ideas but it has been a major writers block. If you have any good ideas put them down below I do not want to put this on hiatus cuz I love this story

Stay Fab

Toodles

~Izzy


	15. FINALLY UPDATED YAY!

Hey guys I know it has been a while since Here at the Rink and Evan's Salon has been updated but I just started theatre and I get home from school, go to rehearsal, go to dance, go home, clean, shower, homework and I have NO time for fanfiction so you will just have to bear with me on these next few SLLLLOOOOWWWW updates.

Sorry

Izzy

* * *

Jinger's POV

I sat in the music room, looking out the window I see some leaves fall off their branch, fall had begun and it was my favorite time of year. My hair was pulled back into a fishtail braid and I wore a brown sweater with leggings, brown knee high boots and a cream scarf. I loved the darkness of the music room with only the sound of the piano resonating throughout the room. I sat on the cold, black piano bench and rested my small hands upon the ivory keys.

I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'd be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve

Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

I finished playing and I felt two souls behind me, a slightly timid and shy one and one more calm and strong. Jett and Kisa.

"That was amazing Jinger!" Kisa says quietly and I thank her.

"Thanks." I say blushing, a bit embarrassed by the fact that they saw me.

"Everyone is skipping practice and heading to a farm for a corn maze and pumpkin picking!" Kisa says sweetly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, are the girls still on for ya know?" I ask and Kisa nods happily while giggling and Jett just stands there confused.

The girls all had planned to wear ugly Halloween sweaters and some whore shorts with boots. I don't know why but we decided it would be fun.

"Aren't we going to get cold though?" I ask, I really didn't feel like freezing my butt off.

"Oh yeah Kelly has a solution to that so you are going to need to arrive early for that!" Kisa giggles and Jett just walks off with his hands up with Kisa and I running to catch up to him.

* * *

Kelly's POV

I had the pumpkin leggings in my bag and pumpkin spice coffee from Deathbucks for all the girls, slowly all the girls begin to arrive.

"Okay everyone have their clothes because we need to change fast before the guys get here, I got coffee!" I cheer and all the girls and I head off towards the ladies restroom.

When we got inside I distributed leggings among the girls and we all change. I have an orange sweater with a 3D knitted cat with a tail sticking out the back and to make it worse it lights up and the tail moves. I put on black ripped short, short, booty, booty, shorts after I put on my black leggings with cute little pumpkins. I throw on my lace up boots and put an orange bandanna in my side braided hair before grabbing my coffee and taking a nice long sip of it's warm contents.

"Jesse just texted me, asking where we are I told him we would meet him out by the corn maze, you all ready?" Autie asks and we all nod grabbing our coffee and heading out of the restroom.

"Oh there y- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Kevin says once we arrive at the corn maze.

"Okay guys, this is supposed to be Death City's largest corn maze! We are supposed to use these clue sheets but that lame so lets see whatever pair gets out first get's 20 bucks from each group!" Jin says and we all nod in agreement before heading out.

"Come on Kevin!" I say and he runs up to me throwing me on his back.

"AH!" I scream in a fit of laughter.

At one part in the maze I had gotten off Kevin's back when Dante started to chase us with Jinger, that eventually split Kevin and I up.

"I have a feeling that was part of their plan!" I mutter to myself as I hopelessly wander through the maze, it was getting darker and colder by the minute and I wanted to get my pumpkin, doughnut, and apple cider before I die of frost bite!

"KEVIN! KEVIN!" I call into the air and I am knocked off my feet by something.

"Sorry Kelly! I didn't see you there!" Kevin says pulling me back on my feet.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I reply bluntly.

"Damn Kelly, you are like freezing!" Kevin says hugging me.

"Yeah!" I sigh and I hop into his arms.

"Better?" He asks and I nod.

* * *

Kevin's POV

Within a matter of minutes Kelly was a sleep on my shoulder and I had made our way out of the maze.

"It's about time!" Midori says.

"Yeah let's go get some pumpkins!" Kat says.

* * *

Still Kevin's POV

Everyone had loaded their pumpkins into their cars and it was quite the challenge seeing that I have a small girl in my arms.

I had chosen a small pumpkin for Kelly because it was tiny and cute just like her.

* * *

Okay guys hopefully the second part of this chap will be up soon cuz it was really fluffy but then my damn fucking computer deleted it and I am like FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YOU!

SO yeah I am mad as fuck

I hope you all are as excited for fall as I am :)  
Toodles

damn it I am still mad

fuck


End file.
